The objective of the Anesthesia Training Program in Biomedical Science is to train leaders in academic anesthesia. To accomplish this goal additional training beyond an MD or PhD is required. This training program provides the essential guidance, training, and mentoring critical to increase the success of these trainees in launching their careers in academic anesthesia research. Trainees must learn to pose important and well thought out questions, to think critically, and to use cutting edge interdisciplinary tool to answer these questions. Success also requires the development of skills in presentation of results in oral and written format, in preparation of competitive grant proposals, and in the abiliy to engage in collaboration when this will more effectively advance the research. The training program starts by recruiting the most talented trainees from MD/PhD, MD and PhD applicants interested in pursuing a career in anesthesia research and academic anesthesia. Trainees then have a primary research mentor and a secondary mentor to closely monitor their progress. Close interaction with accomplished faculty is essential to master these skills, and this is the core of the training program, which is then supplemented by didactic material, and in the case of clinical research may be supplemented by a master's degree in epidemiology or health science research. Administratively the program consists of a director, steering committee, and a group of 18 highly skilled and successful training faculty from the anesthesia department and 8 other departments within the medical school. There are already established interactions among many of the faculty members. The mission of the program is teaching trainees new technologies and approaches to anesthesia research. The faculty is divided into three overarching areas: 1) Omics: a systems approach to disease, 2) lnflammation, Signaling, and Tissue Injury, and 3) Mechanisms of Anesthesia and Addiction. Some faculty participates in more than one area. We request four slots per year with each trainee supported for two years.